Pipe sections may be moved for various purposes using different implements. One common pipe-moving operation is the laying of pipe in trenches, such as trenches which have been dug by a backhoe bucket or other trenching mechanIsm. Many different kinds of pipe-moving implements have been used in this and other pipe-moving operations.
In one type of pipe-moving equipment, a pipe-insertable elongate member, which is attached to a controlling mechanism such as a backhoe, is inserted into one end of a section of pipe and then raised to lift the pipe from the ground and move it to the intended location. One example of this kind of pipe-moving equipment is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,566.
Pipe-moving devices of this general type have certain advantages over pipe-cradling suspension devices and other pipe-moving devices. However, such devices have certain problems and shortcomings.
In such devices, the pipe-insertable elongate member is rigid, such that it must be withdrawn after lifting operations by a movement which continues in one general direction until the distal end of the elongate member clears the end of the pipe into which it had been inserted. This can make the withdrawal operation somewhat difficult and can require more space for the withdrawal motion than may be available.
For example, if a section of pipe has been laid near the end of a trench, the end of the trench may block withdrawal of the elongate member. Therefore, it may be necessary to use a different sort of pipe-carrying apparatus or a jury-rigged arrangement perhaps involving threading cable through the pipe or around it or cradling the pipe in some manner. Or it may involve simply dropping the pipe into the trench, an operation which should usually be avoided.
Another shortcoming of prior pipe-moving implements of the type having pipe-insertable elongate members is that such devices will typically accommodate only pipe sections which are within a certain size range. Thus, pipe sections having a substantially longer length than are typically moved by such apparatus must be moved by other means or with a completely different device of the same sort having a pipe-insertable member of greater length.
There is a need for an improved pipe-moving apparatus of the type having a pipe-insertable elongate member attached to a controlling mechanism, such as a backhoe. Such improved device would preferably also be readily attachable to a backhoe or other similar controlling mechanism which is used by a variety of other purposes.